


Анекдоты про Люцифера

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Sexual Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Анекдоты про Люцифера

1

Люцифер шел по бульвару Сансет, и ничто не выдавало в нем падшего ангела. Ни штаны для оргий, ни кровавые отсветы в глазах, ни огромные белоснежные крылья за спиной, источавшие благодать. 

2

Мэйзикин и Дэн ездили по очереди на черном винтажном Корвете 1982 года выпуска. Очередь редела, но не расходилась — всем до смерти хотелось попасть в клуб «Люкс».

3

— Люцифер, я пока добиралась сюда, проходила мимо детей, а они вызывают демона. Жуть.  
— А тебя не смущает, что в этот момент появилась именно ты?

4

В убойном отделе департамента полиции Лос-Анжелеса сидят Хлоя, Дэниэл и Элла. Элла тяжело вздыхает, Дэниел вздыхает еще тяжелее. Хлоя взрывается: «Да что вы все о Люцифере да о Люцифере!»

5

Люцифер и Хлоя ругались на мосту. По мосту прошли утки. «Утки!» — подумал Люцифер. «Вот дьявол!» — подумали утки, шустро убегая прочь. А то с этого станется… приобщить к делу.

6

— Люцифер, у меня супергонорея! Она устойчива ко всем антибиотикам!  
— Каин, ты меня попросил решить твою проблему. Иди на ручки, сейчас я утащу тебя в ад, где ты вечно будешь выяснять, кто именно тебя ею наградил!

7

Каин шел к клубу «Люкс», с трудом разбирая дорогу. Наутро дорога к убойному отделу департамента полиции Лос-Анжелеса оказалась разобрана. Ни пройти, ни проехать. Пришлось лететь, взяв Каина за шкирку, а то там без нас всех поймают!

8

— Аменадиэль, да у вас ангина! Вам надо горло полоскать.  
— Так уж и быть, доктор! Ласкайте!

9

Мэйз сидела у окна и вязала. Вязание успокаивало Мэйз. Затянув последний узел, полюбовалась на свою работу и ушла поговорить с Линдой. По душам, как говорится. «Я же не стендапер», — подумал Дэн, скосив глаза на каменный стояк и выяснив, что узлы завязаны на совесть.

10

— Может, снимем девочек? — предложила Ева Люциферу, щелкнув хлыстом.  
— У тебя очень доброе сердце, — ответил Люцифер. — Но пусть повисят еще полчасика. 

11

Элла очень любила собирать вещдоки и приобщать их к делу. У нее для этого было много пакетов и моток липкой ленты с надписью «Вещдок! Не влезай, убьет!» Элла была очень набожная, поэтому таки удержалась, чтобы не приобщить к делу задницу Люцифера. Как-то раз наш консультант так спешил на место преступления с БДСМ-оргии, что забыл сменить штаны. Хорошо, что у Эллы был целый моток липкой ленты, которым удалось заклеить срамное место, прости господи! 

12

— Люцифер, я помогу тебе не приобщать твою прекрасную задницу к делу в качестве вещдока, но это тебе будет кое-что стоить!  
— Все что угодно, Элла! Скажи мне, чего ты жаждешь?  
— Ключи от твоего Корвета, двух стажеров, надбавку к зарплате и неделю выходных.  
— Отлично! Имей в виду, у меня Мустанг с норовом.

13

Шла Хлоя ночью по клубу «Люкс» и увидела два красных огонька. «Сигнализация», — подумала Хлоя. «Какая к дьяволу сигнализация», — прошипел себе под нос Люцифер.

14

Шла Хлоя днем к своей машине и увидела два красных огонька. «Габаритные огни», — подумала Хлоя. Это действительно оказались габаритные огни черного винтажного Корвета 1982 года выпуска.  
— Детектив! — раздалось сзади.  
«Интересно», — подумала Хлоя. — «Если Люцифер здесь, то кто же тогда за рулем». 

15

Стоит Люцифер под деревом и укоризненно смотрит вверх. На дереве висит винтажный Корвет 1982 года выпуска. Рядом раздосадованная Элла. Люцифер ему выговаривает:  
— Ладно ты пьешь винтажный бензин, которого нет нигде по городу. Я привык. Ладно мне продали тебя с комплектом зимней резины из Канады, тоже привык. Я даже готов был пережить то, что ты заводишь шашни с соседским Мустангом! Но то, что ты, дрянь такая, собак боишься!!!...

16

— Какого черта, — закричал взбешенный террорист, — вы мне приволокли шаурму с бульвара Сансет! Я, блин-компот, просил буррито из мексиканского квартала!  
«Бульвар Сансет», — подумала Хлоя. — «Нет там никакой шаурмы. Слово “закат” есть, а шаурмы нет. Штурм начнется с восточной стороны», — осознала Хлоя. Так и вышло. 

17

Люцифер стоял на пляже Санта-Моники, гневно глядя на закат в багровых тонах. Что-то выдавало в нем падшего ангела. Может быть, кровавые отсветы, полыхавшие в глазах, может, всколоченное оперение, может, след рубчатого ботинка, навсегда оставшийся на филейной части.  
— Ну папа, ну погоди! — гневно сверкнул глазами Люцифер Морнингстар.  
На горизонте издевательски полыхнула зарница.


End file.
